It is an important task to clean clothes since people have learned to make clothes with cloth, silk or modern man-made fibers. A washing machine is a machine that uses water to wash clothing and sheets. Laundry detergent is frequently used to clean clothes. The clothes are stirred and lashed by the water in the tank to remove the dirt. In modern automation machinery and technology, a washing machine becomes one of the essential electrical appliances in every household. Taiwan Patent Publication No. 341243 discloses a washing machine. The inner tank of the washing machine is provided with a high guide water channel and a low guide water channel. By the height difference between the two, the discharged water flow can fully stir the clothes in the tank of the washing machine to improve the cleaning effect. However, this technique is aimed at the design of the overall structure of the washing machine, and the cost of the washing machine is too high and not cost-effective.
Another technique for improving the cleaning effect is to provide a laundry rod in the tank of the washing machine. A laundry rod, as disclosed in Taiwan Design Publication No. 269529, has a columnar base with a plurality of fins. The columnar base is connected to the motor of the washing machine and can be driven by the motor to rotate, thereby causing turbulent flow to improve the cleaning effect. However, the laundry rod must be driven by electricity through the motor, which consumes additional energy.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.